Red Dust Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki for Red Dust Red Dust is a Cyberpunk-styled Campaign set on a future Mars in a massive self-contained city called an Arcology. Player characters will take the roles of heavily-augmented humans and synthetic android characters who operate outside the constraints of the oppressive Martian Corporate Governing Council, conducting illegal and clandestine operations to further the goals of themselves and their shadowy employers. This campaign will contain violence, drug use and criminal activity and is intended for mature audiences only. Inspirations for this Campaign include (but aren't limited to): Cyberpunk 2020, Alien, Issac Asimov, Blade Runner Setting What is an Arcology? The word Arcology is a portmanteau of the words Architecture and Ecology. Thus, an Arcology is a self-sustaining city designed to support it's own ecosystem. The Arcologies of Mars in Red Dust are massive megacities, sprawling high and wide in many different designs. The Arcologies are home to billions of Citizen-Employees of the various Corporations that control Mars and millions more Unregistered Nonpersons. Without an approved identity on Mars you are more than nothing, you are a natural resource to be exploited. The Arcologies of Mars are based up technology developed on Earth to house large populations in contaminated areas. With the destruction of Earth's natural ecosystem, sustainable artificial production of all of the materials necessary for life was necessary for the continued survival of the human species. Far from a philanthropic effort, the megacorporations of Earth who were directly responsible for the destruction of the ecosystem due to runaway climate change and subsequent global contamination used the ensuing chaos to restructure the laws and governments of the wounded planet. All governance was issued to a council of corporations with a voting percentage equal to the percentage of the population supported. This agreement was a landmark treaty, at once stripping away the last vestiges of the old world and thrusting Humanity into an age of corruption and rapid advancement. The formation of the Corporate Council was instrumental in the settlement of Mars and the creation of the off-world colonies. With the laws of territoriality revolving directly around how the citizens were supported, suddenly any person (corporate or actual) could create their own nation at the low cost of simply supporting themselves and those around them. The more support for the citizens, the more legally incontestable the rule of the governing council. After all, once a citizen's contract with any corporation is over, they are of course free to pursue citizenship opportunities with another Council at their discretion, though some additional terms and conditions may apply. This unshackling of the free market led to many immediate advances and the immediate destruction of the freedom of the individual such as it was at that point. Massive workforces were assembled in trade for an ever-increasing level of digital, chemical and physical entertainment. New technologies were created, unhindered by the legality of research. Advanced Biotechnology was pushed to the forefront to combat species-wide health issues due to the living conditions on the planet. The Human Neural Net was mapped, allowing an unimaginable increase in human productivity as well as the creation of even more exciting form of entertainment and human-programming. We created life to which we paled in comparison. With the complete input/output mapping of the Human neural network, we were able to artificially replicate and synthesize the process. Everything from Human Neural Augmentation to completely sentient, synthetic lifeforms were created and terribly abused. Millions of individuals had their personalities destroyed, corrupted or superseded. Millions of sentient beings were created and treated like objects, erased like old data and reprogrammed. Eventually public guidelines were set in place as to the manufacture and legal status of artificial sentient lifeforms and by this time, many combinations of synthetic humanoid existed. Some biological with major genetic differences, some completely artificial with neural networks more complex than those of their creators. These and many forms of Synthetic Life became commonplace, though still too expensive to completely supplant biology. Within a century, Earth was on it's way to recovery as the dust began to settle. Untold corporate atrocities occurred to make it happen, everything from mere assassination to outright corporate ex-territorial NBC warfare. Entire Council Members were destroyed, merged, reconstructed and created and the only hint of it on the news was exciting announcements from new ad campaigns. These destroyed companies were no group of private holdings on clean corporate campuses, these were millions of people in high-density housing. Citizens mass-recycled, entire generations shuffled off into unpersonhood due to clerical errors. And in the end, we began the reconstruction of the planet. Modern day, Earth is on track to complete recovery over the course of eight hundred or so years. Massive populations exist and thrive on Earth's Moon, Mars and hundreds of other offworld colonies. Synthetic lifeforms, advanced biotechnology, advanced robotics and automatic construction and assembly technologies made it possible to begin self-contained ecosystems in the most desolate of areas, given only the most meager of natural resources, basic chemical elements found in nearly every starsystem. Though few interstellar missions have been started due to the lack of faster-than-light travel, some brave people, biological and synthetic have ventured out into depths of space and delight the viewers at home who eagerly await each episode as it rolls in. These self-contained megacities known as the Arcologies are the main supporting feature of Human life in the galaxy in the modern era. Gone are the cities and towns of the past. Gone are the space stations and moonbases and research outposts. Whether terrestrial or orbital, more Humans live in Arcologies now than have ever before existed and the number grows by the second. The Arcologies are wonders of engineering. Each of them produces enough supplies and life support to house hundreds of millions of residents and in addition, trade between Arcologies, Earth and other outlying settlements is extremely dense. Large systems monitored by corporate authority govern the constantly fluctuating trade market and the latest technologies spread at the speed of light, being assembled as fast as the data spreads from place to place. Data itself is the most valuable commodity, as objects and necessary materials for other objects are constructed automatically in what are now known as Makers. Red Dust takes place in and between these Arcologies and your characters are the natural and synthetic inhabitants of the greatest habitats Humanity has ever created. Important Technologies Advanced Biotechnology: ''' Mastery of biological technology has allowed Humanity to create entirely new lifeforms as well as edit and customize existing biological lifeforms and parts thereof. Some key biotech processes that are now commonplace and widely available include: Cloning and mass production of living creatures and parts thereof, advanced genetic engineering, the augmentation of human beings utilizing advanced artificial biological components, advanced neural interfaces and artificial biological neural nets and the creation of heavily altered and completely new species. '''Augmented Reality: Augmented Reality is technology that allows physical objects to interact with virtual objects. The most common usage of AR is technology that allows people to sense and interact with wholly virtual objects in real life. In the current era, 5+ AR is commonplace, “5+” an industry term which indicates that the Augmented Reality can be experienced with 5+ senses. Great scientific effort has been put forth to allow people (human and otherwise) to interact with the Network with all of their senses. Though Humans naturally possess more than five senses, referring to “the five senses” to indicate sight, sound, touch, taste and smell is still commonplace. However, modern 5+ AR does indeed replicate and utilize nearly all of the other Human senses, such as the ability to sense temperature, balance and many others. Modern implanted AR rigs are installed between the sensory receptors in the brain and the nerves which interact with them from the rest of the body, allowing for the recording of sensory input that the user experiences as well as the insertion of artificial sensory input into what the user is already sensing, for instance the artificial sight input of a virtual object that is present on the local network into the real physical sensory input that the user is already detecting with it's eyes or other visual sensors or the sound of that object advertising a new flavor of soypaste to the foot traffic passing by. Makers: Makers are devices that assemble objects and resources to make objects out of raw materials. The finest Assembly is done at the molecular level and the more coarse Assembly builds from there. Be it a Hamburger or a Holochip, you can guarantee that it was Assembled. Expensive hand-carved wooden trinket? Assembled wood. Reactor assembly? Assembled Reactor, Assembled Thorium. This technology presents a massive benefit and danger to society that society has been willing to accept so far. The battle to unlock Makers to allow them to produce restricted items and the battle to design them to prevent unlocking is constant and ongoing. Cybernetics and Bionics: Cybernetics and Bionics are sub-categories of the same basic technology, augmentation and replacement of a person's body parts with technology created for that purpose. From replacement organs to augmentations of the brain and nervous system, Cybernetics and Bionics have changed the way humans (and their creations) operate in day to day life. Implanted MBIs (machine-brain interface) allow people to control objects as they would their own body and implanted AR rigs allow humans to simultaneously experience virtual sensory input while recording what sensory input they experience at native resolution. All true Cybernetics and Bionics are powered by the user's body just as standard body parts are, completing the full integration of the augmentation into the user. Artificial limbs and augmentation of the physical body is extremely common, with optical and auditory replacements being one of the most common elective surgeries available. Affluent children are implanted with biological augmentations as a fetus which grow along with the user as it ages. The distinction between Cybernetics and Bionics is in the application, Cybernetics are civilian, mass-market products, while Bionics are field-grade military technology. Integrated Network Connectivity: In our modern age, network connectivity is a necessity to conduct day to day life. An unconnected person lacks basic access to most of the services Corporate Citizenship provides, from route guidance to emergency service response. Nearly all physical objects from doors to Maker-kiosks are network connected, automatically opening and closing for users in the case of the door and allowing orders to be placed remotely as the user approaches for the kiosks and much more. Many users have Integrated Network Connectivity or INC. INC implies that the user is permanently connected to the network via a small cybernetic implant that is powered by the user, allowing the user and all of its devices to remain connected no matter where the user travels. Of course, some areas may have no network access, but this is increasingly rare and generally limited to Secure Zones. Nanotechnology: Nanotechnology is production of technology on the nanoscale. Nanoscale objects are objects measured in Nanometers, such as atoms and molecules. Though production of near-nanoscale objects such as carbon nanotubes is an old technology, in the modern era machines, computers and complex devices have all been created and are employed in day-to-day operations. The most common example is the Maker, a device which uses nanotechnology to assemble objects on the atomic scale out of raw neutral matter. Other common uses include Swarms, the ubiquitous janitors and silent, invisible sensors of the modern age. A Swarm of nanobots (a large cloud of interconnected automatic nanoscale machines) can be programmed to do everything from detect and transmit vibrations and reflections such as sight and sound to atomically disassembling matter and reassembling it as raw neutral matter. This has obviously led to complications at times as nanoweapons have been employed in conflicts. However, other tasked nanoweapons can just as easily attack and destroy the primary nanoweapon, making the effectiveness of these weapons very dependent on the speed of defensive response. Synthetic Lifeforms: Humanity has created a very large number of artificial lifeforms from genetically authored plants and animals to software constructs that meet all the requirements to be considered “life”. However, the term Synthetic Lifeform popularly refers to a artificial or biological Created Sentient Intelligence, be it a Synthetic Humanoid (most common) or some other form of synthetic, sentient life. Mars is home to a much larger population of Synthetic Humanoids than Earth, as Mars was originally settled and the Arcologies originally constructed on the planet by proto-synthetics, near-sentient predecessors of the current Synthetic Humanoids. At last estimate, nearly thirty percent of the Martian population is Synthetic, with nearly all of that number existing as Synthetic Humanoids, artificial Humans who are nearly undetectable as non-human without extreme scrutiny. Red blood and “real” thoughts flow through the bodies and minds of the Synthetic Humanoids, their biology and neural networks based on and improved from that of Humans. Synthetic Humanoids have been protected as much as Humans under Corporate Law for several generations. Though the “humanity” and basic rights of the Synthetics is no longer a topic of political debate on Mars, the growing gap between the abilities of Synthetics and those of only lightly modified Humans is a topic of concern. At what point is is more profitable for a Corporation to replace all of its Citizen-Employees with Synthetics of its own design rather than rely on modified and unpredictable humans? Indeed, at which point are sentient Synthetics themselves unnecessary as well? Currently, the cost of creating a cutting-edge Synthetic Humanoid is the only barrier to their extreme mass-production in the way that Humans mass-produce themselves. Description of Arcology Zones by Security Rating Abandoned Zone (Rating 0): Demographics: An Abandoned or “Dead” Zone is an area that has no member of the Corporate Council claiming it, leaving it to the animals. There are no official residents, anyone who is found inside is generally treated as an unperson by any corporate operation that happens to be passing through. Because there is no law in the Abandoned Zones, Corporations and Criminals alike are free to do as they will, resulting in a zone with no official census, rarely active tracking and security and a flip-flopping status that can change within minutes. One moment a zone is firmly Yellow, the next moment a dirty bomb goes off and the Corp cuts it's losses, Abandoning it and rerouting traffic around the zone automatically as the cordons are put in place around the contamination area. Next the Zone goes up for sale, which equals political control of the occupants of the Zone to the buyer. The buyer makes the deal and releases scrubber swarms into the area to increase property values at the cost of the lives of citizens caught in the open and several tons of expensive nanites. Total elapsed time, 29 minutes. Corporations: At least for the moment, the Corporations have officially pulled out of any Zone that is Abandoned. While the Maker-kiosks retract and the pigs pull out entirely, deniable Corporate enterprise in the form of Corp-owned organized crime operating in other territories. Additionally, Corporate forces operate in Abandoned Zones in the form of Military. Quite often, a Zone with active Corporate warfare taking place will be automatically Abandoned (and routed around by all services) while the conflict takes place. Crime: Most of the crime in an Abandoned Zone is in violation of treaty, as local ordinance no longer applies. When a Zone is abandoned, the rule of Corporate Law no longer applies and the area is available for hostile takeover by other Corporations, usually prompting military action by other Corporations when strategically viable. Commerce: As the primary reasons for Corporate Abandonment are outright warfare and environmental catastrophe, very little commerce takes place. In Zones suddenly abandoned, valuable equipment, transit shipments and corporate convoys are often cut off, unable to continue to their destination. These potential riches are sometimes the targets of daring raids through the cordon into the Abandoned Zones adding to the chaos Public Utilities: Public Utilities are deactivated in Abandoned Zones. Residential: Residents of the Abandoned Zones are disenfranchised unable to escape the cordon surrounding the Abandoned Zone. Though a corporate citizen being cut off from their lives by a sudden rating change is statistically rare due to the massive population of the Arcologies, when a Citizen is abandoned, the only chance for survival is to keep your head down until the fighting blows over. Surviving residents of Abandoned Zones are either holed up as securely as possible or so far gone from addiction and/or misery that they are uncaring of their fates. Environment: The environment of the Abandoned Zones is torn between active warfare and environmental disaster. Bombed-out buildings and weapons-pocked ruins are interspersed with half-emptied housing blocks and auto-shuttered Corp storefronts. There are generally unrecycled bodies in the rubble and smoldering unfought fires poison the local atmosphere as the lack of anything but emergency power reduces the efficiency of the scrubbers to deadly levels. Corp Soldiers and frenzied residents stalk the public areas, sweeping through the Zone for supplies and targets. Abandoned Zones see the tactical usage of nanological, nuclear biological and chemical weaponry and many Abandoned Zones are swept completely clean of life by Corporate operations, scrubbed and resettled into freshly rebuilt Yellows all while the media sings the praises of the Company for rebuilding the Zone with no mention of the previous populace or Abandonment. The control of the Zone by a new Corp is passed off as an exciting new partnership in the Ad Campaigns and the Maker-Kiosks reconfigure themselves to market the new products without a trace of the old advertising left behind. Red Zone (Rating 1): Demographics: The Red Zones or “Reds” are where the crushingly poor and the actively criminal make their homes. These districts are barely policed, but curfews are enforced with a shoot-on sight policy during certain cycles and to clear the streets for major police and military operations to root out holdings of the largest criminal organizations in bloody combat. Police and Emergency Response: Minimal policing. Corporate authorities have all but abandoned the area in practice and a massive emergency is likely to reduce the security rating of the zone to 0, rather than motivate the authorities to send in the rescue squads. Public Utilities: Public utilities are automatic and mostly abandoned/nonfunctional. Power and Network are solid but only because it's fucking hard as hell to destroy arcology power and without power there is no life support but emergency which never works well enough. Network access is not provided, ad-hoc rebroadcast networks scavenging for data provide access and private uplinks generally reach into the Reds. Education: School warehouses (when still functional) are all filled with kids dealing drugs and worse, with the kids having checked in for the day to earn Maker points due to educational initiatives. Actually doing schoolwork gets more points, so the kids are enslaved by other kids to earn them points. Medical: Medical care in Red Zones comes in two forms: Illegal Medics and Public Care. Public Care is a nightmarish robodoc farm tended only by armored video screens. You go into a booth one person sized, it locks down, you're administered hundreds of injections of who knows what based on an automatic diagnosis, obvious wounds are sprayed down with a very low quality polymer resin to assist in healing (may give you cancer, hard as fuck to remove for a week or two until it begins flaking off which itches terribly) and you leave. Dead and dying are curled up in the corridors, booth errors trap screaming dying patients in a needle-frenzy until they die, the corporate message is being replayed over and over and over on all the video screens at every angle (floor and ceiling too) Environment: Trash-can fires, unrecyclable toxic waste, air quality is super low, must change filters on cheap breathers hourly to avoid serious complications, filter maker kiosks are free but require you to feed garbage into them and most of the garbage that is makable is already recycled. Commerce: Streetwalkers, Corner Pushers, most of the real stores have their security gates smashed or cut open and are being squatted in by illegal merchants selling anything and everything openly. Organized criminals moving illegal shipments come through red zones mostly, so coming across big groups of gangers moving crates is not uncommon (but is unhealthy). Corporate businesses are all locked down, highly secured autokiosks, burgers and bullets and drugs being vended out of machines that will violently pull down into the ground if fucked with, taking hands and feet with them. Most of the illegal maker farms are in Red Zones, pumping out all of the poisons and weapons that the man won't sell you to protect you from yourself. Entertainment: Entertainment in the Reds is mostly illegal super-concerts, block-orgies and massive raging parties that have been driven out of the Yellows by the Pigs but are too powerful to be stopped. A party in the Reds can be the most intense gathering of your short drug-addled life or a net-scam to pull the rich and trendy into a human trafficking snare. Sure to be exciting either way! Residential: Massive, seven digit population housing blocks subdivided into districts. Apartments are automatically designated and evicted, demaker swarms are vented into the apartments of the evicted after eviction, supposedly the system is foolproof and will never demake a person. Supposedly. Thousands of thousands of tiny one room apartments with a single kitchen/shower/bathroom maker in the corner which can only accept waste and produce an extremely limited line of corporate food-paste, disposable clothing and the like. No running water, screeching sonic shower which have been known to break down and peel unsuspecting users. Water is dispensed by the maker in the form of hydro-tabs, a water+plus vitamin nutrient tablet that is guaranteed to keep you hydrated all week long! You feel like you're dying of thirst all week of course, but they do keep you from completely drying out. Crime: Crime is obviously extremely commonplace. Wild off-grid vehicle chases, mass murders in progress, gang warfare, everyone is getting mugged all the time unless they fight back, big packs of gangers patrolling their grave-sized territory making sure only they do the murdering there. Cops don't crack down unless in serious force, even when pursuing a suspect. You need at least ten cops in full armor, preferably inside an APC to even think about going into a Red Zone in uniform. Even that is dangerous business, the gangers love killing and looting dead Pigs and the Gangers are very heavily armed due to the proximity of the illegal maker farms. Illegal guns, augmentations and other technology are for sale on street corners and Nobody slaves can be bought openly in squatted booths in particularly bad areas. Buyer beware. Yellow Zone: (Rating 2 to 3): Demographics: The “Yellows” are the largest and most common security zones in the Arcologies. The majority of the corporate population lives, works and dies in the huge expanses of Yellows that make up the core segments of society. Corporations: The Corporations are well advertised and omnipresent in the Yellows, with the watchful eye of sensors second only in number to the smiling faces of the latest AR ad campaign. Big brother is constantly out there, selling you something good and the advertising is thick, AR smell and feel packages inflicting the latest clean-hair scent sensation or tasty and nutritious birth control snack. Network: Yellow areas are hit the hardest by AR spam and other network pollution, the sheer number of people on the public net causing trouble combined with the relentless corporate advertisement makes for an extremely polluted network. When you can find netspace to yourself (comparatively), roving adbots are on you in seconds, begging for you to pay to get them to leave you alone. Constantly adapting adblock agents are a must on the public nets and even the paynets with significantly less traffic and pollution are really bad. Crime: Any crimes against corporate facilities or property in the Yellows is cracked the fuck down on, hard. Armored vehicles are deployed for corporate robberies, car chases and roadblocks. Because of this most of the crime in the Yellows tends to be organized and well hidden. The mass murderers and armed robbers stick to the Reds mostly, though sometimes someone gets brave, justifying again the “heroic police reaction”. Illegal guns, black market Augmentations and Nobody Slaves are never openly sold in the Yellows, too much tracking, too many Pigs. Even the streets are mostly safe from muggings in public during daycycle unless you look like the perfect victim. Police and Emergency Response: Yellow zones are actively patrolled and the Pigs want revenge for the Red Zones getting away with so much. Corrupt cops thrive in the Yellows, operating openly in gangs, busting up people who don't pay “fines” that are obviously bribes, coming down hard on anyone operating in their territory as rival gangs. Fully armed and armored operations by the Pigs are common in the Yellows, here is where all the famous busts on the network happen. Some Rival gang's shipment is jacked by the Pigs, Pigs keep half the goods and report the rest to make it look like their funding is justified. Using numbers to their advantage, the Pigs are extremely hard on unpeople in the Yellows, hauling them off in huge numbers to “rehabilitation” (slave camps) and shooting and recycling anyone who puts up resistance. Commerce: ''' Prostitutes walk the streets near the chipjoints and bars at night, but also operate in large corporate whorehouses wearing uniforms and getting their makeup touched up by commercial bots. The Drug Dealers are almost always employees operating under bright lights in a colorful corporate storefront, but Dealers pushing the hard stuff operate in and around the nightlife scenes. Guns are for sale by the corporations everywhere from maker-kiosks to arms emporiums, likewise Augmentation is available readily from corporate sources, promising a Better You, Today! Business booms in the Yellows all day and night, the streets are never empty and the difference between peak traffic and the dead of night is only spotted by the locals. '''Entertainment: Bars, Chip-Joints, Combat Stadiums, AR Suites, VR Theaters, Holovenues and the eternal and varied Whorehouses abound in the Yellows. Entertainment is a priority in the Arcologies as bored citizens are dangerous citizens. All of the common, vanilla-through-strawberry vices are available for purchase in Entertainment districts all legal, all expensive. The streets of the entertainment districts are constantly filled with wild costumes, flagrant substance abuse and lewd behavior all housed in a permanent nightcycle, dim lighting and heavy music all precisely tuned to work the crowds into a orgy of spending. Private security stands silent vigil on every corner, automated and personal, all just to make sure that nobody majorly interrupts the profitable good time had by all. Of course after a major concert or a sports event or a particularly good stadium sex show, the animals loose on the streets will start tearing things up in spur-of-the-drunken-moment riots. The cops immediately deploy riot chems, auto-fine everyone in the immediate area and wade in with truncheons and tasers. Never forget, the Corporation is here to protect you from yourselves. Public Utilities: Public utilities are very solid, it takes some full scale corporate warfare to knock power and water out in the Yellows. Network access is provided but polluted heavily, higher tiers of access offer superior service at a price. Education: Educational Facilities (School Warehouses) exist in the Yellows too, though many kids in the Yellows just take the same courses at home or in groups. Study with a Buddy for More Maker Points! The EF warehouses are not the hellish nightmares they are in the Reds, however, corporate employees actually work in them, minding the kids as well as can be expected and having the automatic security violently suppress cheaters, dealers and prostitutes. The level of corporate education received by the info-addicted youth in these schools is of average quality for modern children. Most of them just look up everything they need to know anyway. Residential: Though the housing is still packed into massive blocks, the rare residential luxury peeks through in the Yellows, including holo-parks and public areas that are well secured enough to not be frightening to use in the daytime in and around the housing blocks. Commercial and Residential are intimately entwined with a growing set of identical corporate chain stores and maker-kiosks for each and every set number of living spaces. These kiosks automatically reconfigure themselves depending on what part of the day-cycle it is in that part of the Arcology, stimulants-laden food and drink during day-cycle, guns, drugs and food with extra birth-control chems when the lights dim down. The average dwelling of a Yellower is a small sleeping space per person, large enough for a bed, some minor storage and a mandatory stream-screen which will happily allow a user to let it mine their data if they are sucker enough to use it's personal computing functions. The common room in each dwelling generally contains several pieces of reconfigurable furniture, some media entertainment which uses all of the walls of the living space as screens (except for the mandatory stream-screens of course) and a common-quality maker capable of printing just about anything you buy off the network in your spare time from food to disposable fornication. These (and all legal makers) are tightly locked down in an ever increasing number of ways to discourage the assembly of controlled items. The bathroom is still a single unit waste-recycler/shower room but they do keep themselves scrupulously clean and are generally configurable with downloadable AR suites. Environment: The environment of the Yellow Zones is tightly controlled. Public Works drones sweep the streets constantly, keeping them as clean as an area with this population density can possibly be. Graffiti is scrubbed from the corridors as soon as the tagswarms deposit it and security is everywhere. The crowds are docile, mostly Slaves, which is to say Corporate Citizens working day to day for their next printable luxury, for that next new piece of consumer-grade hardware, for their next evening of legal chipping and gambling, whatever it may be. The air is heavily recycled but muted by neutralizing chemicals in smell and taste, with only the strongest or sharpest fresh smells coming through the stale air. It's possible to survive in a Yellow zone without a breather, many do, but PSA above maker-kiosks that dispense masks constantly advertise against it. Walking the streets without an authorized breather will get an unlucky Slave a small auto-fine if the systems detect it amongst the other hundreds of thousands of minor violations happening all at once. Medical: The medical facilities in the Yellows are even more crowded than the slaughterhouses in the Reds, but far safer and cleaner. They're still noisy, frightening and extremely expensive (if you want better than basic level service) but there are no corpses or malfunctioning horror-booths. Broken or malfunctioning equipment is immediately shut down and mobilized into a back area and automated attendants remove all of the seriously ill or dying to quiet cubicles in the back. Of course, most of these cubicles end up recycling a dying or dead patient, but that's basic level healthcare for you. The next of kin (if registered) get the recycling credit and a grief stipend roughly equivalent to three good meals. Advanced level service gets you one-on-one time with a humanoid autodoc with a personality and synthetic bedside manner who councils you with the same information the autodoc booth downstairs would have given you, but wrapped in a fake personality. However, Advanced level patients are far less likely to be summarily recycled when in critical condition and they are allowed to be digitally accompanied by guests via AR. Game Concepts Campaigns Scope and Scale of the Campaign Power Level: Low: Characters operate at a low level of the food chain in the setting and struggle to make upward progress. Challenges are avoided rather than sought out and survival is the most important reward at the end of the day. The Low Power game can be very memorable and rewarding but it is also the most difficult and tends to be the most detail-oriented. Average: Characters operate at an average level of the food chain in the setting and face challenges that guide them towards progress. Challenges are sought out rather than avoided and reward and progress are carved out of the setting with the heroic deeds of the characters. The Average power game is the most common type of game and for good reason, it tends to deliver the most agreeable experience to the most people. High: The high power campaign sees characters that operate above the petty food chain of the individual in the setting. Decision-making plays a great role in the high power game, as the player characters are often involved in high-tier events which have a real and immediate effect on the world. Stopping that virulent plague or that genocidal madman are the types of events that have to potential to reshape a campaign world. The high power campaign can be very rewarding but it is not for the player who cannot break out of the low-to-average power level mentality. High power is not about having a character that would be “really strong” in an average power campaign. It is about having a direct and meaningful influence on the setting through the actions of your characters far more often than the smaller ripples caused by low and average power level characters. Example Types of Campaigns: These are a few descriptions of campaign trends that I've written to get your circuits warmed up and to help you picture the types of campaigns that you might encounter in Red Dust. The Straight Dope: Characters begin as professionals at what they do and experience challenges that befit professionals of their stature. End game for a Straight Dope Red Dust campaign looks like the player characters facing down Something Bad, accomplishing Something Great or generally operating at a finale-level that has a real, meaningful affect on the continuity of the world around them. This is what I'd consider to be a Classic rpg campaign that ranges from Low to High Average power level over it's course of events. The Fairytale: Contrary to what you might assume, the Fairytale-style is about hardship, not about small things with wings. The characters begin as Unawares, proficient in their professions but unprepared for the larger events and extreme dangers that will soon unfold around them. Characters in a Fairytale style campaign have a very real risk of being killed or otherwise removed from play and the setting around them will pull no punches. End game for a Fairytale campaign sees the characters elevated outside of the realm of the campaign itself, not in a transition towards a different style of campaign but in retirement as solemn keepers of some forbidden secret or last bearers of some forgotten grudge. These campaigns tend to be shorter and more episodic than more classical “nobody ever dies” rpg campaigns. The School of Hard Knocks: The SoHK is the ultimate scrounger's campaign, well suited for the type of player who enjoys tangible benefits, careful planning and realistic rewards. A SoHK-style campaign will involve characters who are nothing special in the setting and must survive against extreme odds. There will be no bloodless shootouts or miraculous getaways. There will be planning, there will be dying and if someone is lucky, there might even be a chance for revenge. End Game for a SoHK-style campaign involves a transition out of immediate danger, the reward of a lifetime of responsibility as your plans finally come to fruition and steady profit starts rolling in. Interestingly enough, this type of campaign often involves a great deal of sandbox building and management gameplay and often leads into high powered campaigns if anyone survives. Characters Professions (In alphabetical arrangment) Remember, these Professions are painted in broad-strokes. Not every Celebrity is a Starlet, not every Zombie is a Junkie. Think big. Celebrity The Celebrity is member of the Nobility of our time, a social animal of status who micromanages their appearance in the media as neatly as a surgeon manages it's instruments. The Celebrity may be a flash in the pan or a classic personality of cultural significance but either way, without careful management of Media Exposure, the Celebrity is worse than nothing. Skills: Bargain, Drive, Etiquette, Language (Own), Language (Other), Status, Dodge, Listen, Perform, Pick three other skills as hobbies or interests Dealer The Dealer is the salesman of our times, the last remnant of a merchant caste of true businesspeople. The Dealer is a vestige of an earlier time, before salesmen and storefronts were replaced by automated digital sales and expensive suits with expensive marketers inside. Today, the Dealer deals in resale more than innovation, but the street still finds it's own uses for the inventive. Skills: Appraise, Fast Talk, Knowledge (Accounting), Knowledge (Business), Persuade, Research, Status, Pick 2 other skills as specialties. Designer The Designer is the true artisan of our age. Responsible for forging the Object Code that Assemblers use to construct every object in use on the planet from molecular Oxygen to the latest Designer firearm, a truly great Designer changes the world one job at a time. The next hiss of the autohypo or the next pull of the trigger, remember the Designer who coded that which you require. Skills: Appraise, Art (Object Code), Bargain, Craft (Object Code), Craft (Computer Code), Spot, Research, Status, Fine Manipulation, Repair (Electronics), Repair (Electrical), Repair (Mechanical) Dick A Dick is just that, an ancient term for an ancient profession. No mere Detective, a real Dick on the streets is willing and able to handle just about any situation that might come up in the Arcologies and blends into the shadows after the job is done as neatly as an ad campaign that has fallen out of popularity. There is a reason that the experienced Dick is a rarity, a person with this set of skills is only likely to be successful so many times. Skills: Knowledge (Law), Listen, Persuade, Spot, Research, Choose 4: Art, Brawl, Disguise, Dodge, Drive, Fast Talk, Firearm (any) Grapple, Hide, Insight, Knowledge (any), Language (other), Language (own), Medicine, Ride, Science (any), Stealth, Track Ganger If the Lowlife is the true offspring of the Arcologies, the native wildlife of the cities, the Ganger is it's plague, a predatory infection that spreads throughout the ecosystem, corrupting and destroying all that it touches second only to the Corporations themselves. The Ganger is no stranger to crime and violence but more importantly, a complete disregard of Corporate Law and Lifestyle is what the Ganger truly represents. Instead, the Ganger opts for a truly more Human lifestyle, along with all of the atrocity that such a lifestyle entails. Skills: Bargain, Hide, Stealth, Drive, Choose 6: Appraise, Brawl, Climb, Fast Talk, Fine Manipulation, Firearm (any), Gaming, Grapple, Insight, Jump, Knowledge (Law), Listen, Martial Arts, Melee Weapon (any), Persuade, Spot, Throw Gladiator The Gladiator is the professional Athlete of the Arcologies, from Motorcycle Football to Hunter/Killer to countless other high-impact (and usually very high-risk) sports, the events that are the realm of the Gladiator are broadcast to billions of adoring fans twenty four and a half hours per Martian daycycle. The Gladiator is the peak of physical (and artificial) conditioning, someone who strives to excel in action in the same way that the Celebrity excels in interaction. Skills: Climb, Swim, Dodge, Jump, Stealth, Throw, Brawl, First Aid, Grapple, Martial Arts, Choose 4: Insight, Listen, Spot, Pilot (Any), Firearm (Any), Melee Weapon (Any) Hacker The Hacker is the vigilante of the information age, the rebel of the non-physical world. No mere criminal, no mere technologist, the Hacker is the child of the information supernetworks, the cultural vandal of Augmented Reality. Hackers need no real introduction as a mystique and culture have grown up around the most famous examples that completely belies the amount of skull-sweat of millions, possibly billions of techs across two worlds that went into making that mystique possible. Skills: Craft (Computer Hardware) Craft (Code), Knowledge (Any), Language (other: a programming language), Repair (electrical) , Repair (electronics), Research, Science (Mathematics), Status and choose 1: Accounting, Hide or Knowledge (Law) Killer The Killer is the defiance of human nature made manifest, the ability for chaos to grow like a fungus in the most sterile of environments where it is least wanted. The more rigid and controlling a society becomes, the more flagrant and destructive it's Killers become. The more overstimulated a society, the more fascinated that society becomes with the truly appalling. No true Soldier or Mercenary, the Killer is more complex than the professional who try to separate themselves from their violent profession. The Killer has a drive to make permanent change in things that are supposed to be left alone. Skills: Dodge, Hide, Listen, Spot, Stealth, Pick 5: Brawl, Disguise, Drive, Electronics, Grapple, Firearm (any), Fine Manipulation, Martial Arts, Melee Weapon (any), Missile Weapon (any), Pilot (Any), Throw, Track Liar The Liar (though few would appreciate being called it) is the Village Elder of modern society. Fiction has always been the last resort of the physically powerless to enslave the powerful, yet foolish masses. From Priests and Politicians of old to Marketers and Managers of our current era, the Liar is that person which uses social interaction as a weapon as effectively as another, lesser person might use brute force. Skills: Bargain, Etiquette, Fast Talk, Insight, Knowledge (Law), Persuade, Status, Pick 3: Knowledge (Accounting, Group, History or Region), Listen, Language (Other), Language (own), Perform (Oratory), Research Lowlife The Lowlife is a true product of our society, a native animal to the ecosystem of the sprawling endless warren of the Arcologies. A Lowlife d has been raised in the concrete jungle, surviving on it's wits and resourcefulness as much as it does parasitically on the waste that society generates, heedless of the nearly unlimited resources being wasted by normal day-to-day operations, even in a society as efficient as that on Mars. Skills: Bargain, Fast Talk, Hide, Insight, Knowledge (Region: Local Area), Knowledge (Crime), Listen, Persuade, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Stealth Medic The Medic is an ancient, self-explanatory profession. The Healer, the caregiver, the saver of lives. In our world, the job is far less personal. Gone are the home visiting general practitioners of ancient cultures and further removed still are the hive-hospital of the earlier modern eras, drones in a Corporate medical system that they merely served, not controlled. The Medic of the modern era is a rogue, someone who has chosen to learn unnecessary knowledge with which to conduct unnecessary and often illegal operations. After all, why trust your life to a fail-prone individual when utterly perfect automated medical care is the Corporation-Given Right of each and every individual on Mars? Skills: First Aid, Language (own) Medicine, Persuade, Research, Spot, Choose 4: Insight, Language (Other), Psychotherapy, Science (any) Status Nobody The Nobody is a non-person in a sudden position of person hood. Be they an individual created for service like many illicit synthetics or a Human long ago reported dead or missing in some other Corporate territory who has been enslaved, the Nobody is (or will be) recently freed from bondage and faced with the unique experience of being a non-person in a state of corporate person-hood. Without identification (or identification that registers as stolen/fraudulent) in a tightly controlled corporate society, the Nobody will face challenges that the average Citizen would find completely beyond the pale. However, with great challenges come great opportunities... Skills: Craft (any), Dodge, Etiquette, Fast Talk, Hide, Insight, Language (other), Listen, Stealth, pick one other skill as occupational specialty Pet The Pet is a person in the Personal Entertainment Industry. Possibly a high value escort, possibly a lifestyle attache and quite often a drug-addicted criminal with less shame than they have measurable blood-toxicity, the Pet is more than just a simple sex worker. Knowing who''to be at the moment of truth is often as important to the Professional Personal Entertainer as where, when and why to be there. Skills: Art (any), Disguise, Fast Talk, Fine Manipulation, Insight, Knowledge (Crime), Language (own), Listen, Perform (Any), Persuade '''Pig' The Pig is the reviled and under-appreciated Lawman, both the unsung hero and the corrupt false-servant of the public. No profession has as much duality as that of the Police Officer, even Prostitutes and Drug Dealers face a negative stigma amongst their most stalwart customers. Truly, the Pig (or Police Officer, as they'd generally like to be called) is a unique breed. Though Policing as a profession has changed in modern times from the Cops and Robbers fictions of old, no matter if a Pig is a corporate security guard or a subcontracted government peacekeeper, the job involves security and anything that involves security sets the operator and the operation apart from the society in which they work, drawing lines that separate those with certain knowledge or viewpoints apart from those without. Skills: Brawl, Dodge, Fast Talk, Knowledge (Law), Listen, Spot, Pick 4: Drive, Firearms (any) First Aid, Grapple, Insight, Knowledge (region or group) Language (other) Martial Arts, Melee Weapon (any) Missile Weapon (any), Pilot (any), Status, Technical (computer use), Track Pilot The Pilot was once a profession of necessity, a person who was capable of operating the great and stupid machines of transportation of the early modern era. Now that nearly all machines are completely automated, the Pilot is a strictly underground profession, those daring few who would fly in the face of convention and safety to illegally navigate the Arcologies off-grid, a crime so demonized as to be reminiscent of the use of nicotine or of leaking of state secrets to the media. Skills: Drive, Heavy Machine, Listen, Navigate, Pilot (any) Spot, Pick 4: Bargain, Climb, Command, Craft (any), Knowledge (Region), Repair (electrical), Repair (electronics), Repair (mechanical), Language (other), Persuade, Science (physics), Science (astronomy) Slave A Slave is a corporate citizen, a person who has more or less followed the laws of society thus far. The Consumer, the Worker, this person exists within the system generally due to a lack of opportunity or a fear of repercussion. Most citizens exist within a reality that dictates that the path of least resistance is the path best traveled and thus hardly must be tended by their masters, they willingly shackle themselves to their desks and schedules without much more than a grumble and a laugh at “comedy” propaganda that makes light of the common complaints of the proletariat. However, chaos will not be denied, even after checking all the right boxes and a lifetime of standing politely in line. Skills: Bargain, Etiquette, Knowledge (accounting), Knowledge (law), one other knowledge, language (own), Persuade, Research, Status, Technical (Computer Use) Sneak The Sneak is a profession that grows in popularity the more and more difficult that crime becomes to successfully get away with and the more valuable raw information becomes to a society that is constantly monitored. A Sneak worth the name is not a master of stealth, but of infiltration, not a master of remaining hidden, but of hiding in plain sight. The thronged corridors and deadly back-alleys of the Arcologies are the perfect training grounds for the Sneak, where everywhere are prying eyes and someone new to be, somewhere new to blend in. Skills: Dodge, Fast Talk, Hide, Listen, Research, Spot, Stealth, pick 3: Art (Photography), Brawl, Disguise, Etiquette, Firearm (any), Grapple, Knowledge (any), Language (other), Language (own), Martial Arts, Navigate, Pilot (any) Psychology, Repair (electronics), Repair (Mechanical), Swim, Throw, Track Soldier The professional warrior, the mercenary, the servant of country, the warfighter, none of these terms accurately describe the realities of being a soldier. However, the 2nd oldest profession yet exists, from corporate security contractors to government-contracted pacification squads. The earmarks of the truly professional Soldier are the same no matter what the mission specifics and the braggart's-deathwish of the novice is just as obvious to those who are observing. Skills: Brawl, Climb, Dodge, First Aid, Pick 6: Artillery, Command, Drive, Firearm (usually Rifle, but any) Grapple, heavy Weapon (any), Hide, Language (Other), Listen, Jump, Medicine, Melee Weapon (any), Missile Weapon (any), Navigate, Repair (mechanical) Ride, Spot, Stealth, Throw Tech The Tech is a balancing act of craftsperson and operator, problem-solver and run-of-the-mill geek. With the true coming of the information age, sheer laziness is the only factor preventing anyone from correctly using, learning or doing anything whatsoever and luckily for the Tech, laziness abounds in record supply. From the operation to the repair of absolutely any manufactured (or self-manufacturing) product, including but not limited to dumping it back into the assembler and reprinting it, the Technician is your ticket to large a bill for something you could have learned to do for yourself. Skills: Fine Manipulation, Heavy Machine, Listen, Repair (any) Science (Physics), Research, Spot, Pick 3 from the following as specialties, Craft (any), Drive, Pilot (any) Thief Practitioners of Thievery has been called by many slang terms, but none has the nobility and the romance of simply “Thief”. Different from the petty criminal, the software pirate, the drug-user, the Thief is a professional criminal, from violent robbery to elaborate and profitable treachery, the Thief is someone who takes things that simply don't belong to them, be it with a shotgun and a mask or with a suit and a tie. Skills: Appraise, Dodge, Fast Talk, Hide, Stealth, Pick 5: Bargain, Brawl, Climb, Disguise, Fine Manipulation, Melee Weapon (any), Missile Weapon (any), Grapple, Insight, Listen, Jump, Knowledge (law), Persuade, Repair (Mechanical), Spot Zombie An Addict by another name, the Zombie is the desperate burn-out, the last ragged breath of a fringe of society completely crushed under the heel of rampant corporate greed. Taking the slow and painful way out, the Addict has to alter its perceptions cheaply and ineffectively, has chosen degradation and ruin over a bullet in the brain or a visit to the local public clinic for a quick emotional reassignment surgery. However, the Zombie has one unique trait, a ruthlessly tormented existence. A watery-eyed, raw lifestyle where a person is reborn in agony of need every morning and blissfully dead of satiation at night. The Zombie will do absolutely anything it feels is necessary without hesitation at the low cost of one more microscopic drop of eternal remorse in a sea of forgotten others. Skills: Bargain, Brawl, Dodge, Fast Talk, Gaming, Insight, Knowledge (accounting), Sleight of Hand, Persuade, Spot Skills Era-Specific Proficiencies All characters in Red Dust are familiar with the following skills: Literacy (Own Language), Technical (Computer Use), Firearm (Handguns) and begin with each of them at a base of 25%. Combat Augmentation Headware Control Rig Type: Cybernetic Headware Cost: High Recovery/Adjustment Time: High Effects: Allows non-physical control of Rigged and Active Objects. +10% to skill checks per Rating involving the object when employing non-physical control. May control Rating +1 objects concurrently. A Control Rig is a piece of technology that relays signals between a user and a “rigged” and/or “active” object, “active” implying that the object is active on the Net. Via a control Rig a user can remotely operate all functions of the device available to the user's access level. These functions vary depending on the object of course, ranging from sensors to vehicles to drones and bots. All of these objects and more can be rigged and active, allowing the user to remotely access them via the Net or to control them in person at faster-than-physical speeds. Bodyware Nervous System Enhancement (NSE) Type: Cybernetic Bodyware Cost: Very High Recovery/Adjustment Time: Moderate Effects: +1 Extra Movement, +1 Extra Action, +5 DEX rank per Rating Nervous System Enhancement or NSE is a common, though expensive cybernetic augmentation. By rerouting and replacing major sections of the nervous system, signal conductivity is increased and response time is significantly affected. NSE-augmented individuals are likely to be hyperactive, having trouble sitting completely still for any length of time. Additionally, sudden shocks and scares are particularly effective on users of NSE, raising their heart rate and activating their adrenal response more fully than in unaugmented individuals. Gear 'Gear Descriptions:' 'Weapon Descriptions:' 'Disposable Firearms' Disposable Firearms are the bottom rung of the self-defense ladder, available to every citizen-employee with the proper identification and enough credit in their account. Commonly created on the spot in Maker-kiosks around and near the border of low security zones, Disposables are woven out of a cheap, dense polymer that is Guaranteed ''not to fail within the suggested usage life of the product. Disposables contain a small non-reloadable charge of caseless polymer frangible ammunition which shatters into nano-barbed fragments upon penetrating a target. These fragments are virtually impossible to remove from other materials without the assistance of other nanotechnology. Each fragment (as well as each fiber of the polymer from which the weapon is created) is marked with the buyers ID and time/location of purchase. When the weapon is fired, a nano-chaff of similar ID particles coats the immediate area and trails behind anyone who has been tagged, leaving an easily identifiable trail for drones, bots and sensors to follow. Additionally, disposable weapons always record both the user and the target in video and audio more or less at all times and upload the recordings actively into the appropriate Corporate Security Database. The Active link contained within a disposable weapon will even attempt to disable the weapon when it detects (or is alerted by Corporate Authority) that the weapon is being used in an illegal manner. Though these security measures are defeated, worked around and ignored by lowlifes and maniacs every day, the apprehension rate of users and targets of these weapons is very high. Even when a majority of the security measures are circumvented, these weapons are a dangerous liability to any would-be criminal who attempted to use them in the act of a crime. 'Pistols' '''Light Pistol' Easily concealable, ergonomic, high-capacity and still combat effective, the modern Light Pistol is the most common type of defensive firearm employed by Citizen-Employees throughout the Arcologies. Though models and usage vary, many popular modern light pistols lean towards high capacity to avoid burdening the user with the concealment of additional magazines. Medium Pistol Commonly carried by unaugmented security forces, the Medium Pistol is a workhorse of the past that is increasingly eclipsed by the popularity of light and heavy pistols. Though advanced caseless ammunition allows for a high ammunition capacity the increased recoil of the Medium Pistol makes it harder to control for quick follow-up shots than light pistols, while the lower muzzle energy of the rounds fired when compared to heavier pistols result in fewer disabling shots against augmented targets. Machine pistol Usually cosmetically identical to a Medium Pistol, a Machine Pistol is a pistol-style firearm capable of fully automatic or burst fire. Unlike a Submachine Gun, which is a carbine chambered for pistol caliber ammunition, the Machine Pistol retains all of the concealability of a standard pistol while delivering rounds at a much higher rate of fire. Due to advances in recoil suppression, Machine Pistols of the current era are significantly more controllable than those of more primitive eras. Heavy Pistol The Heavy Pistol is a favorite of the media and the young augmented crowd, being sported garishly by gangers and pigs alike in an effort to close the gap between protective technologies and raw death death dealing in a still relatively small package. Despite years of history, the media's torrid love affair with the Heavy Pistol has kept it in holsters and evidence lockers since it's institution. Heavy Machine Pistol A natural evolution of the media obsession with the Heavy Pistol, the Heavy Machine Pistol is often cosmetically identical to an (in)famous existing Heavy Pistol design while incorporating burst or automatic fire capabilities. Highly concealable for such a powerful automatic weapon, the Heavy Machine Pistol is a favorite of murderers and mayhem-junkies, as well as of self-styled combat masters of the heavy pistol platform. Super Heavy Pistol Intended specifically for augmented users in combat applications, the Super Heavy Pistol is a classification of firearm that did not see use until augmented and robotic warfare was commonplace. These massive weapons fire shatteringly powerful rounds intended to be used against armored targets at close range, though they are generally designed to be employed one-handed like a standard pistol. For that synthetic maniac who just won't die to discouraging the close pursuit of hunter-killer drones, a Super Heavy Pistol as a secondary weapon is the choice for the fashionably modern urban combatant/stream star. Submachine Guns Rifles Shotguns Machine Guns Launchers (Grenade/Rocket/Missile) Directed Energy Weapons Ammunition: Defensive = Extra Damage Armor Piercing = Extra Armor Penetration Tags = Tracking device rounds designed to stick in the body and be difficult to completely remove Typed Rounds: Explosive, Shock, Incendiary Launched Grenades Rockets (Unguided) Missiles (Guided) Other Projectiles Tasers Bows Bola Launchers/Netguns Throwing Knives/Blades/Spikes/Etc Blade Throwers Dart Launchers Squirtguns Hand Grenades/Flares Launched Grenades/Rockets/Missiles/Flares Melee Weapons Sharp (slashing or piercing) Blunts (blunt trauma) Shock (delivers electric shock) Chemical (delivers chemicals) Armor: Concealed Armor (Armor Clothes) Partial Armor (Vests, Plates) Full body Armor: (Suits) Powered Armor: (Augments User's Abilities) Vehicles: Ground: Air: Drones: Microdrones Macrodrones Utility Gear: Infiltration (ropes, key crackers, disguises, locks, keypads, etc etc) Surveillance (optics, visual enhancements, cameras, audio surveillance, counter-surveillance etc) Communications (phones, radios, comlinks, EW, Jammers, etc) Medical (medical, poisons, drugs) 'Gear Statistics:' Pistols Light Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 1d6, Attacks: 3, Special: Impaling, Range: 10, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 6, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 5/5, Mal: 00, Ammo: 30, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 0.7 Medium Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 1d8, Attacks: 2, Special: Impaling, Range: 20, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 8, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 7/5, Mal: 00, Ammo: 40, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 1.0 Machine Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 1d8, Attacks: 2/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 15, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 8, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 9/6, Mal: 00, Ammo: 40, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 1.0 Heavy Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 1d10+2, Attacks: 1, Special: Impaling, Range: 25, Hands: 1H, HP: 8, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 11/5, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 15, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 1.5 Heavy Machine Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 1d10+2, Attacks: 1/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 15, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 9, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 12/6, Mal: 97+, Ammo: 15, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 1.0 Super Heavy Pistol: Skill: Pistol, Damage: 4d6, Attacks: 1, Special: Impaling, Range: 10, Hands: 1H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 14/5, Mal: 97+, Ammo: 10, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 2.0 Submachine Guns Light SMG Skill: SMG, Damage: 1d6, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 40, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 10, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 60, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 2.0 Medium SMG Skill: SMG, Damage: 1d8, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 60, Hands: 2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 9/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 80, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 3.0 Heavy SMG: Skill: SMG, Damage: 1d10+2, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 80, Hands: 2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 12/6, Mal: 97+, Ammo: 40, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 3.0 PDW: '''Skill: SMG, Damage: 2d6, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 90, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 90, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 3.0 Rifles '''Light Assault Rifle: '''Skill: Rifle, Damage: 2d6, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 90, Hands: 2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 90, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 3.0 '''Assault Rifle: '''Skill: Rifle, Damage: 2d6+2, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 90, Hands: 2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 120, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 3.5 '''Battle Rifle: '''Skill: Rifle, Damage: 2d6+4, Attacks: 2/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 150, Hands: 2H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 100, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 4.5 '''DMR: '''Skill: Rifle, Damage: 2d6+4, Attacks: 2, Special: Impaling, Range: 200, Hands: 2H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 100, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 4.5 '''Sniper Rifle: '''Skill: Rifle, Damage: 2d10+4, Attacks: 1, Special: Impaling, Range: 250, Hands: 2H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 12/7, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 50, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 4.5 Shotguns '''Concealable Shotgun: '''Skill: Shotgun, Damage: 4d6/1d6, Attacks: 1, Special: Impaling, Range: 5/20, Hands: 1H/2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 00, Ammo: 10, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 2.0 '''Security Shotgun: Skill: Shotgun, Damage: 4d6/2d6/1d6, Attacks: 2, Special: Impaling, Range: 10/20/50, Hands: 2H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 00, Ammo: 20, Value: Average, SIZ/Enc: 4.0 Combat Shotgun: '''Skill: Shotgun, Damage: 4d6+2/2d6+2/1d6+2, Attacks: 2/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 20/30/60, Hands: 2H, HP: 14, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/5, Mal: 98, Ammo: 50, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 5.0 Machine Guns '''SAW: '''Skill: Machine Gun, Damage: 2d6+4, Attacks: 3/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 200, Hands: 2H, HP: 12, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 10/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 500, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 4.5 '''Heavy Machine Gun: '''Skill: Machine Gun, Damage: 4d6+4, Attacks: B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 200, Hands: 2H, HP: 16, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 16/6, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 500, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 6 '''Minigun: Skill: Machine Gun, Damage: 2d6+4, Attacks: 33/B/A, Special: Impaling, Range: 200, Hands: 2H, HP: 16, Parry: No, STR/DEX: 16/12, Mal: 98+, Ammo: 4000, Value: Expensive, SIZ/Enc: 6 Launchers (Grenade/Rocket/Missile) Directed Energy Weapons Ammunition: Defensive Armor Piercing Tags Typed Rounds: Explosive, Shock, Incendiary Launched Grenades Rockets (Unguided) Missiles (Guided) Other Projectiles Tasers Bows Bola Launchers/Netguns Throwing Knives/Blades/Spikes/Etc Blade Throwers Dart Launchers Squirtguns Hand Grenades/Flares Launched Grenades/Rockets/Missiles/Flares Melee Weapons Sharp (slashing or piercing) Blunts (blunt trauma) Shock (delivers electric shock) Chemical (delivers chemicals) 'Armor:' Concealed Armor Partial Armor Full body Armor: Powered Armor: 'Vehicles:' Ground: Air: 'Drones:' Microdrones Macrodrones 'Utility Gear:' Infiltration (ropes, key crackers, disguises, locks, keypads, etc etc) Surveillance (optics, visual enhancements, cameras, audio surveillance, counter-surveillance etc) Communications (phones, radios, comlinks, EW, Jammers, etc) Medical (medical, poisons, drugs) Category:Browse